


It's Kind of a Funny Story

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;-;, Black cat Eren, Doberman Mikasa, F/F, F/M, GET IT, Ghost Marco, Hummingbird Isabel, Hyena Annie, Lion Erwin, M/M, Magic, Male Hanji, Parrot Hanji, Pony Jean, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Snake Levi, Tiger Farlan, Vampire bat Armin, Witch Krista, Wolf Ymir, alternative universe - supernatural, causes he's not alive, did I mention their all animals?, jinxes, kind of Halloween themed, oh gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, it's not really a supernatural, but more high school Halloween...thing: </p>
<p>My name is Eren Jeager and I have a lot of bad luck, seriously. I'm a black cat. You think you get bad luck crossing me? I have enough bad luck for me, for you, for you, for this entire school. But just you wait and see, I am going to be in a good relationship with a hot guy and I'm not going to jinx myself with...myself. Goddammit I did it didn't I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf and The Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830173) by [hidansbabe530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - Shape shifters, semi-Supernatural, Halloween, High School, Animals.

"Good Morning Shifters High. Welcome back from that gorgeous summer break, my name is Petra Ral, and don't forget to vote me for Student Body President. Have a magnificent monday!"

The bell rings and the students get louder than they were a second ago. 

Petra steps into the hall and smiles before shifting into her animal, then curries off to homeroom. 

She runs into a few friends on the way but is surprised to run into...The Bad Black Cat. 

"Oh, hey Petra!" Eren Jeager smiles down to her. 

Petra freezes, how does she do this sensitively? There's only one option. 

Petra runs around Eren, avoiding contact. 

"Wha-" Eren looks over to his friends, "Hey! Petra what the hell?!" 

Armin chuckles beside him, patting him on the back, "It's just, not that kinda day." 

"I don't give that much bad luck just talking to someone!" Eren yells in the direction Petra ran off in. 

"Wanna say that again?" Mikasa asks, lifting her left arm that's wrapped in a black cast. 

"No- that- Eren stutters, "..you fell." 

"Distracted by you." Mikasa chuckles. 

 

"Good morning class, how was your summers?" The teacher asks the English homeroom. 

No body answers.

"Come on, what about you over there by the window? Black hair, green scales?" 

Levi Ackerman looks slowly from the widow to the teacher, "No body's going to tell you their summer because we are all like 17 years old and skilled enough to kill you. And for your information, I cleaned." 

The teacher stared for a moment and sighed, "Okay, what's your name?" 

"Levi Ackerman." he says leaning back. 

"Alright Levi, why don't you stand up and state your animal?" 

Levi glared for a second before standing up, "I'm a fucking snake." 

"Levi, are you _trying_ to get in trouble?" 

"Oh no, it comes naturally." 

"Levi." Erwin growled lightly. 

Levi is pulled down by a little pull of his sweater, he looks behind him and sees Isabel in her animal, a hummingbird. 

He sits down and hisses at the window.

At lunch, Eren walks with Armin and Mikasa, and everyone else walks past them quickly. 

"I hate my bad luck and I hate everyone else." Eren says watching a girl look at him and run. 

"You are bad luck." Mikasa states. 

"I know! But still!" 

"Hey we're going to the cafeteria by the way." Mikasa says turning into another hallway.

"Seriously? I haven't been there since freshman year, I bet the cafeteria staff are still mad at me." Eren says.

"Yeah, Annie's going to be there and I told her I'd meet her there." 

"Oh yeah, you're little online-long-distance girlfriend right?" Armin questions entering the cafeteria. 

"Yeah." 

 

In the cafeteria, it wasn't crowded, surprisingly. 

"Oh there she is!" Mikasa say taking the lead.

"Hey, she looks like me." Armin says turning into his animal. 

Armin is a vampire bat. And he flies around Eren head as he slowly makes his way over. 

"Annie, this is my brother Eren. And our friend Armin."

Annie nods, "Hi-" 

She has her hand out but Eren takes a step back, "Hi, I'm bad luck, sorry." 

Annie looks at Mikasa, "Eren, you're fine." 

Annie looks at Eren and pulls him into a bro hug, "Nice to meet you Eren." 

Eren smiles. 

At Annie's table, are some people Eren's only heard of. 

"Isabel, Farlan, Reiner, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha-" Eren is cut off by a bored voice behind him. 

"Creepy how he knows all our names."

Eren looks back and sees, Levi fucking Ackerman. 

"Levi.." 

"Of course you know my name." 

Levi sits down and Erwin and Hanji join him. 

"Sit." Annie says, and Mikasa sits beside her. Armin shifts and sits down because he knows Eren's too scared to sit beside people.

"So, Big Bad Black Cat huh?" questions Hanji, he looks over Armin to see Eren. 

"Uh, y-yeah." 

"Is it like you curse people or is it spread by contact? Or just being near you?" 

Erwin elbows Hanji, "You can't just ask someone how they jinx people." 

"It's okay," Eren says, "It's just by being near people." 

Hanji makes an exclaiming sound, perhaps even excited. Erwin just stares at him, a small smile creeping on his lips. 

"How long have you two been together?" Eren asks. 

Hanji looks over and then at Erwin, smiles, then back to Eren, "Like five years." 

Eren smiles and nods, _I want that._

After lunch, is art. 

Eren enters the class with Mikasa and Annie. Isabel and Farlan are there. So is Marco. 

After they take seats, the teacher walks in and sees Eren. 

"M-Mr Jeager.." 

Eren remembers her, last year she fell from three stories out the window after she gave him a 'd-' in English. She only landed several broken bones but, still. 

"I d-didn't.. know you were in this class." The teacher backs away slowly until she's out of the room.

Eren puts his head down on the table. "I'm **_sorry_**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't go exactly how I imagined, but hopefully it was alright. The story would make more sense if you read the tags but I'll identify everyone's animal sooner or later. (: thanks for reading.


	2. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phys Ed gets wild.

"Have a terrific Tuesday!" 

Eren closed his locker and headed to homeroom, Science.

Armin and Mikasa were beside him and soon they noticed a presence behind them. 

"Hey!!" Hanji exclaimed smiling wide. 

"Oh, hey Hanji." Eren said turning back to him.

"I'm joining you guys in Science, I got it changed yesterday, I just love science, don't you? It's so interesting and exciting. I swear I am going to discover something that will change the world. Just watch me." Hanji smiled. 

"Erwin's one lucky guy." Armin chuckled.

 

"Fuck there's Phys Ed." Levi says as him and Erwin enter the gymnasium. 

"It's alright." 

"Isabel, Farlan, and Petra are in here too right?" Levi says stepping into the change room.

"I do believe so." 

Levi stops at the door in hiss in disgust. 

"What? What is it?" 

"This place is so fucking filthy, I'm not fucking getting naked in here so I can catch a genital infection." 

Erwin looks at Levi, "I'm sure we'll be fine." 

"Sure you'll be, you fucking jungle cat, but I am not-" 

Levi is pushed by Erwin who was pushed by the gym teacher, "get in or get out boys, can't just stand in the entrance all day." 

Levi gets up and hisses at the teacher, taking his gym bag and entering the gym. 

"Isabel, Petra, Hanji, Ymir, Krista, human changing room, now." Levi commands setting his bag down and pulling his clothes out. 

"Yes sir!" joked Petra. 

Isabel took out one of her towels she kept in her bag and so did Krista.

"The rest of you don't have towels?" questions Levi. 

"No." says Hanji.

"I don't use my own towel. If I do shower here, I use Krista's." Ymir says winking at her girlfriend.

Levi glared before gesturing them around. "I'm going to go close to the wall, Isabel infront with your towel, Ymir and Hanji on the left, Krista and Petra on the right. Ymir and Hanji take my towel, Krista and Petra with Krista's towel. Hurry up, let's make this happen." 

As Levi undresses, Krista notices something, "Hey wait, Hanji's a boy. A gay one." 

"Yeah but he's my best friend and is in love with my other best friend so I'm not worried." Levi says taking his pants off. 

Ymir whistles, "Mm Levi, how are you still single?" 

"Ymir." Krista says. 

Ymir looks at Krista, "Hey, you're still the hottest alive and dead, Krissy."

"Wait, why pick all us girls?" asks Petra. 

"Because all of you know I'm too gay to be interested in sexually. Aside from Ymir's teasing."

After Levi is changed the six part and act so natural it was like nothing happened. 

"Did you see that?" Eren asked, "Levi is so popular he just made a human changing room and changed in the gymnasium." 

"Yeah." Armin agreed. 

 

"Alright folks, I'm going over safety and fairness rule before I have to knock some teeth out." The gym teaches says, he's a warthog. 

"No hitting, no spitting, no kicking, no licking, no kissing, no hissing Mr Ackerman. No cheating- if you have to question if it's cheating, it's probably cheating. My name's Coach David." 

 

After Coach David finished and everyone started stretching. Coach David blew his whistle.

"We're playing dodgeball. Shifters style." 

"Full shift or half shift?" Petra asked. Because there was human form, half shift, and animal form.

"I'll be switching it up, just start in half shift."

Five minutes into the game, 11 students on one side and 11 on the other, it was chaos. 

"Give me a ball!" shouted Eren to his team mate Jean, who was holding on to three dodge balls. Jean may be friends with popular people but he was a ball hog. And that did not go well with Eren. 

"Horse face! Give me a ball!" Jean turned around shocked. 

"I am not a horse, dipshit, I am a _**pony**_!"

Jean throws a ball _at_ Eren, but it misses then he gets hit on the back of the head with, more than one dodgeball. 

Jean's down and people are crowding. Eren gaps.

Armin and Mikasa go up to Eren who is knelt on the ground away from people with his hands on his face. "Fuck, I fucking did it again." 

"Of course you did, you're bad luck. Everyone around you is going to get hurt but that isn't your fault." Mikasa says sternly. 

"Goddammit." 

After five minutes, and Jean sitting on a bench with some ice, the game's back on. 

"10 against 11 isn't fair." points out Connie Springer, he's a seagull.

"You're right it isn't." Coach David says, "Connie, why don't you go to the other side and Levi onto the the other side" 

They switch but Connie says, "That's still not even." 

"Not in numbers, no. But take one, uhm, non athletic person from the...not very athletic side and put a very athletic person there it seems pretty fair now." 

Levi smirks picking up a ball. 

Ten minutes later, half the side Levi used to be on is out and a little more than half of his team is out too. There's only Levi, Eren, Armin and Sasha. 

The other side is Erwin, Annie, Reiner, Isabel and Mikasa. 

"Sasha, stay on Annie and Isabel. Armin, stay on Annie and Reiner. Eren, stay on Reiner and Mikasa. It's better to watch several people and overlap people with others so you can have help. I've got Erwin." Levi says. 

After Annie is out, Coach David blows his whistle, "Animal Form!" 

Everyone changes immediately. Now the teams are: A snake, a bat, a cat and a shrew, against a lion, a wolf, and a Doberman. 

"This is gunna be good." chuckles Coach David. 

Erwin bites into a ball and attempts to throw it, with no success. So he kicks it. 

Levi curls around a ball, until it pops into the air where he hits it with his tail, it doesn't hit anyone but at least it works. 

Armin grabs a ball with his little bat limbs and drops it to Levi where Levi kicks it to the other side, almost hitting Mikasa.

"Fucking team work." states Coach David, "now that's what I want to see." 

Reiner is rolling a ball and trying to swing it up to the other side and soon Mikasa's doing it too. It's not much of an option for Erwin to do it, because of his big nose. 

Sasha starts pushing a ball to Eren, Eren just stares at her, imagining all the bad luck that could happen. 

Eren takes a ball between his small paws and rolls it around before pushing it forward, it rolls to the other side before Reiner. 

But then, Mikasa's ball swings up and hits Armin. 

_Fucking jinx._ Eren thinks to himself. 

Coach David blows his whistle, "Half Shift!" 

Levi's up in seconds, he immediately hits Erwin.

"No fair, I hadn't shifted yet." Erwin argues.

Coach David nods, "Erwin's still in." 

As the game continues, Sasha gets out and so does Isabel. 

The second time Levi hits Erwin, Erwin's definitely out.

"Levi and Eren against Mikasa and Reiner." Coach David announces. 

"Eren try getting Mikasa, I'll get Reiner." 

After hard dodging and hard throws and sweat and panting, Reiner and Levi hit each other at the same time.

"Just you and I, Eren." Mikasa states. 

"Get her Eren!" Armin shouts, causing dominos to fall. 

"Go Eren!" 

"Come on Mikasa!" 

"Throw a ball!" 

"Do something!" 

"Come on Eren!" 

"Eren you better throw the ball." Levi says calmly, but nonetheless threatening. 

Eren looks at all of them and without thinking, throws at ball at Mikasa. 

It hits. 

Her right in the face.

Eren freezes. There's a buzzing in his ear that deafens everyone else. But he can see people running to Mikasa who has fallen down.

And what's that? 

Oh there's blood. 

Eren stumbles back numbly. 

He's done it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren :c 
> 
> Eren just has a lot of bad luck and is very self conscious. I'll go deeper into his anxiety within the next few chapters.


	3. Let's go for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is in the nurse's office, recovering and fine. Eren on the other hand is a mess who can't forgive himself. But on the plus side, he makes a new friend.

"She lost consciousness only for a short period of time. She had a minor nose bleed, and her face is still red from the rush of blood, but I can assure you Dr Jeager, your daughter will be just fine." the nurse said on the phone. 

Eren sat outside the nurse's office with Armin, Annie, Isabel, and Farlan. Coach David wouldn't let anyone else go. 

From the nurse's office, Farlan could hear Coach David lecturing the class, "That's what happens when you stress someone out. That's when you push your luck, literally." 

Farlan sighed and held onto Isabel's hand tighter. 

"Why are you guys here?" Annie asked the couple. 

"I wanted to make sure Mikasa and Eren were okay. I wouldn't feel right if I let Mikasa go without making sure she was okay, and making sure Eren knew this wasn't his fault." Isabel said, "Oh and Farlan and I hardly go anywhere without each other." 

After Armin and Annie go in the room to talk to Mikasa, it's next period, Isabel and Farlan leave with a talk to Mikasa and a reassurance to Eren.

After Armin gives Eren a hug and leaves, the nurse goes up to Eren, "Annie's going to stay here, and your father's on his way to pick up Mikasa, would you like to go back to class?" 

"I'll wait for my father." Eren says. 

After 10 minutes, Eren hears someone air beside him. 

"Hey, let's go for a walk." 

Eren looks and sees Levi. 

"Levi, uh, what?" 

Levi stands up, "lets go for a walk." 

Levi goes into the nurse's office to tell Mikasa before walking into the hall, "are you coming?" 

Eren pauses before slowly getting up, "Uhm, yeah.

Eren follows Levi around the halls and out a door, Levi casually walks around the school. 

They're half way around when Eren says, "So are we seriously just walking?" 

"Yeah, I thought you could get your mind off Mikasa and try to see all the other things in the world you haven't destroyed yet." Levi says.

Eren looks around, "Thanks."

Once they get close to the entrance of the school, Levi stops and turns to Eren, "You know, brat, you may think you're all alone in this bad luck of yours but you're not. I just met you like fucking yesterday and I know you're scared of yourself. You have friends now. Lots of them. You should try being more lighter about things and communicating more. I guarantee it'll help." 

Eren just stood there in shock. 

As Levi walks away, Eren can see his father pull up to the school in his car. 

"Are you," Eren called out to Levi, causing him to turn around, "Are you one of them too? My friends?" 

"What do you think?" 

With that, Levi disappears into school. Leaving the black puma cat - Grisha Jaeger, to walk into the school with his son - the black bad luck house cat, Eren Jeager. 

"Who was that Eren?" 

"Oh, Levi? Just a friend."


	4. Shifting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his friends start Shifting 101 class and things get a little personal.

"Good morning, everyone take a seat." says a teacher. 

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sit in the front of the class. It's a large room with lots of space. 

Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Annie, and Bertolt are also in this class. 

"My name is Miss Stein," she says with a smile, "I'm a tree frog. And before we start, I would like everyone - one at a time, to stand up and state their name and animal. Alright? Who wants to start?" 

No one answers, so she goes with the person on the far left, "You!" 

It's Bertolt, he flushes with shyness, "I-I, me?" 

Miss Stein nods. 

Bert stands up and looks around the room slowly and looks down, "I'm Bertolt. I'm a giraffe." 

"Good!" Miss Stein smiles, "Next!" 

 

After everyone has stated their names and animals, Miss Stein starts an activity where you have to partner up with someone and trigger their animal. 

"This is a test of control," Miss Stein says walking around the room. 

Levi stands in front of Erwin and hisses at him, before he scratches behind his ear. Causing Erwin to lose his breath for a second, before he growls at his friend. 

"Control, Eyebrows." Levi smirks. 

"I - am - controlled." Erwin says in between growls. 

"You must know your weaknesses and fight them." say Miss Stein. 

"Fight them, Eren. Fight them." Armin says laughing as Armin splashes water on him. 

"What the hell Armin?" Eren snarls. There's a low purring like growl coming from Eren. 

"And most of all, don't let your partner know you're weak. If they know, it could mean certain danger." 

Annie pet the top of Mikasa's head, "Are you weak yet?" 

"No." 

"How do I know you're not?" 

"Because I said so."

After five minutes, when Miss Stein was satisfied with the work and was about to end the game: a full shifted lion is formed in the middle of the class.

"What happened?!" Miss Stein shouts, "Erwin Smith! Shift this instant!" 

"He just didn't have control," Levi says calmly, sitting back watching Lion Erwin growl at him. He hisses back.

Sensing his mate shifting and angry, Hanji full shifts too. Parrot Hanji flys over Lion Erwin and squawks at him. 

Lion Erwin growls at Levi before his attention is drawn to Hanji. Hanji dances in the air above Erwin and he knows Erwin can never resist watching. 

Besides the three, the other students are also a little hectic. 

Annie is growling in half shift, her jagged hyena teeth have replaced her human teeth and she has Mikasa protectively behind her. 

Bertolt has backed away to the other side of the room and Jean's also far from Erwin in fear, he knows how Erwin can get.

After Erwin has stopped growling, Parrot Hanji rests on his back. Hanji pats Erwin with his wings and Erwin puts his head down, in shame. 

Hanji shifts to half shift and stays sitting on Erwin, petting his fur, "Shh, there there, Leo." 

Lion Erwin is seemingly smaller in his self disappointment. Then he shifts to human form on his hands and knees. 

Hanji makes a happy exclaim and leans down to hug Erwin's back. 

"I'm so sorry." Erwin says aloud. 

"It's okay, Leo." Hanji says into his shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose it's okay, no one was hurt and playing this activity it wasn't a guarantee that no one was going to shift." Miss Stein says as she gets everyone to calm down and take their seats. 

While Miss Stein hands out other activity rules and rules of the classroom papers along with other papers of way to control yourself, she lets it pass that Hanji is sitting on Erwin's lap.

"The next activity is about thinking inside and knowing your animal and befriending it. Having respect for each other and becoming one. I tell you now, for some this is not going to be done today. It takes time and a clear mind." Miss Stein says. 

"Can we go in partners?" someone asked. 

"No, this is something I want you guys to do on your own."

After that, the room becomes quiet. Erwin tightens his grip around Hanji's waist and Hanji leans back against Erwin with his eyes closed. 

Levi crosses his legs and arms and leans on his chair and closes his eyes.

Annie has her head on her desk and Mikasa just sits up in her chair with her eyes closed. 

Jean is stretched out under his desk and he crosses his arms and closes his eyes. 

Bert has his head down. Armin has his head on the table, looking away from everyone. And Eren, keeps squirming and is having a hard time focusing. 

When Eren closes his eyes, he hears a faint screaming. He opens his eyes and looks around, but it was no one outside his head. 

He close his eyes again, putting his head down, he hears crackling and crashing. His breathing becomes heavy as an image opens in his head, a burning house. 

Eren opens his eyes and looks around, before adjusting his spot again. 

"Are you alright?" asks Miss Stein. Eren looks at her and nods with a small smile.

When Eren closes his eyes again, he hears a voice that shakes him to the core, " _Eren!_ "

This time he doesn't fight it. 

Eren focusses on the thought and he can feel his animal cower. 

" _Grisha!_ " 

He can see the whole of the burning house, which means he's outside. Why isn't he inside helping? Who's screaming? 

Eren watches as his father runs to the house, shifting into animal form. 

Eren slowly follows him. He looks down and sees he's in animal form. 

As Eren enters the house, air gets caught in his throat, he knows this place, he knows this _memory_. This was Eren's old house. 

Eren look around, making sure to keep down because of the smoke. He makes his way around to the screaming - up the stairs, down the hall, to the right...to his parent's room. 

Eren creeps in slowly, cautiously. The room is smokey, but he can make out his father in animal form jumping around fiercely around the bed. Why? 

Eren looks to the bed and, oh god, oh god oh god oh god. 

His mother is sprawled on the bed with a piece of the ceiling on her right leg and waist.

Besides the fact that she's trapped, suffocating, wailing loud enough to shake the earth, she's bleeding badly. 

Eren mewls at the doorway. Then Carla Jeager sees him.

"Eren?...Ugn, no... No, Grish...Grisha, I thought..you took him..outside." Carla gasps, "Grisha." 

Grisha looks at Eren and growls. Making Eren wish he was outside. 

Then Eren feels himself being lifted up.

He looks around, thrashing. He sees the street patrolman that he and his family (plus Armin) see sometimes while walking outside: Hannes. 

Eren meows and scratches Hannes as Hannes takes a look at Carla and Grisha, nodding, before running out of the house. 

Eren is moving around all different ways but Hannes is too strong - a panada he recalls.

But perhaps strength isn't all that's to Hannes' advantage, how old is he? Eren looks at his paws: little soft white fur kisses Eren's black paws, he hasn't had white fur since he was young, over five years ago.

Once Hannes gets them outside, there are police cars and fire trucks, and for a moment, Eren is relieved. Carla's gunna be okay. 

But then there's a loud, destructive noise, the house blows another fuse and glass and wall and furniture fly back. The smoke flies to the sky and soon, the house has collapsed altogether. 

All sound is toned down and Eren can't even hear himself scream, the people shouting or Hannes whispering apologies and reassurances.

Soon, it became light feeling and dark and Eren lost consciousness.

Dr Jeager walked into the school for the second time in two days. He walked over to the nurse's office and outside waited Armin and a few others. 

"Hi Dr Jeager." Armin says before he enters the room. 

Eren's on the medical bed with his eyes closed and Mikasa say beside him. 

"What happened?" Grisha asks Mikasa.

"We were doing some inside-peaceful-deep shit in class and Eren started screaming and thrashing. He was like asleep, having a nightmare. He kept screaming and crying and..." Mikasa trails off remembering class, "...he started calling for mom."

"He's remembering that night." Grisha says. 

Mikasa agrees and looks off at Eren, "When will he finally get that all that's happened wasn't his fault?"


End file.
